gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Equivalent TL
Equivalent TL is a concept introduced in GURPS Fantasy where magic is so common that it is effectively technology in of itself.Page 66 As such it is a form of Divergent Technology but may not reflect the "actual" TL if you ignore the magic. Concept "Look at a number of commonly used spells, assign them to approximate TL equivalents, and see if these cluster around one or two TLs as usually defined; if so, use a rough equivalent TL in that range. If that doesn’t work, the TL concept may not fit the setting." It is advised that the GM should avoid assuming the setting will simply be 'just like TLx but with wizards'.GURPS Fantasy 66 This can be reworked into the following for superscience: 'Look at a number of commonly used non-superscience devices and equipment and see if these cluster around one or two TLs as usually defined. If possible go with the lowest TL to get the majority of the items and mark anything more then one step above the TL as superscience.' GURPS Adaptations supports this view by suggesting looking at the overall pattern adding superscience (^) to the TL. Since the scale maxes out at TL12 (being 4 steps above the TL8 of 2007 ie effectively incomprehensible to TL8) and TL11 is just this side of understandable (-15 to anyone with TL8 skills) one should, if it is reasonably possible, avoid giving out TL10+. Examples of Magic as Technology Equivalent vs Divergent TL Equivalent TL is what the setting appears to be while Divergent TL is what it "actually" is for the purposes of calculating TL penalties with the superscience ("^") mark to help denote this fact. For example, Etheria has manned spaceflight which is "normally" TL9 but in every other aspect it is TL(5+1) and so it is roughly TL(5+1)^ across the board rather then TL(5+1) (spaceflight (5+4)^) Similarly, the Britannica-5 setting has antimatter bombs which are normally TL10. But all the other technology is TL(5+1) and so it is more sensible to go with TL(5+1)^ rather then TL(5+1); antimatter bombs TL(5+5). The Nautilus of 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (advanced submarine''GURPS Steampunk'' pg 80) uses cinematic sodium/mercury batteries which it must return to base to recharge. In GURPS 3e advanced submarine was listed TL(5+1) but at least one retcon gave it nuclear power The Return of Captain Nemo (TL7). Where it actually would sit varies on the GM though the output of 1,870,000,000 kWs (519.44 MWh1,870,000,000 kWs * 1 kWh/3600s * 1 MW/1000 kW) is totally cinematic even by TL7 standards as it is on par with a plant for a city. Reasoning Using the superscience label this way can help prevent the need to send the TL of a setting into the 11-12 range to get everything to "work". It also allows dialing back the TL of a setting to something far less fantastic. So instead of TL11 for Star Trek and Star Wars one can dial them back to a far saner TL(6+3)^ (transtator; TL6^; Medicine; TL7^) and TL(6+3)^-(6+4)^ respectively. Note on TL(x+y)^ The use of the superscience symbol (as well as for divergent technology that requires superscience to function ie TL(x+y)^) was set by GURPS Steampunk 3: Soldiers and Scientists. References Category:Technology Category:Concepts